Frustrations
by Mackie V
Summary: Pan has been working so hard lately and has so many pent up frustrations. Rated for lemony goodness. T/P, Oneshot


**Frustrations**  
And She Speaks

**Author's Note:** I like to picture Pan as the type of woman who is strong willed and knowing of what she wants. She doesn't wait for it to come to her; she takes it when she desires it. I see Trunks as the more innocent type. He seems bashful around the opposite sex and needs to be lead in the right direction – despite his astounding physical strength.

This is rated **M** for a reason. Lemony. This is a One-shot. I may think of doing more later.

* * *

She had been so frustrated lately that focusing on the smallest tasks became nearly impossible. As soon as she set out to work on said task her mind would immediately escape her and leave her staring blankly into empty space. She let a low, annoyed growl reverberate around the dimly lit room. Her slender fingers scraped past the tender flesh of her scalp as she ran them through her dark tresses. There was absolutely no point in forcing herself to endure this torment, the distorted feeling covering her body made it apparent that there would be no progress in her work… at least, not tonight.

A soft sigh slipped between her lips as she rose from her desk and made her way to her bathroom slipping off her garments along the way. Streams of steam swirled through the room as she turned on the shower. The hot water felt soothing on her distressed body. She still could not explain why she had felt so… so… perturbed lately.

Her right hand made an attempt to rub the tension out of her neck, but it only caused her further discomfort. Slowly and deliberately her hand slid down the side of her lithe body, over the firm skin of her stomach and between her legs. Another sigh found its way between her lips as her dexterous fingers worked on her burning body.

Silence. She punched the wall with adequate force and turned the shower off. It wasn't that she did not want this; on the contrary, her body craved the release. But, it wasn't enough. She needed more. The frustration buried within her began to grow and fester. Not being able to achieve her climax only made the haze burying her heavier.

Returning to her room she splayed her body across her bed like a fan. Her hair was unruly and wet and her naked body glistened with the remaining moisture covering her skin. The steam from her shower created a fog and raised the humidity of the room making it even more difficult to think clearly. She reached to her left into the top drawer of the dresser settled next to her bed and pulled out a small silver cylindrical shaped object which attached to a control.

She looked at this device almost as if it were the Holy Grail. Something had to help. Something had to work. Anything would do right now. She pressed the top button on the controller causing the silver bullet to vibrate in her grasp. She moved it between her legs and the folds of flesh that covered her clit. Her left hand began to massage her supple breast and twist her sensitive nipple. It felt amazing. It was so close, so close, but never there.

He buried his face in his hands, his eyes weary and bloodshot from lack of sleep. It was another day at the office that just seemed to blend into night and never end. He had been working around the clock with the other members of his research team. They were so close to creating a more effective and energy saving time machine. A new fuel had been created and was being tested with the prototypes, yet the data seemed to be moving slowly so the research team focused its energy into further processing the properties of a metal ore that might, just might solve their materials problem.

Pan had been with him all week and the exhaustion was evident on her normally chipper face. She was working just as hard if not harder than the other members of her research team. Trunks sent her home early to get a good night rest, but he knew her stubborn will wouldn't let her sit still when there was still so much to be figured out.

A knock on his office door brought him back to reality and he drew his eyes up from the unchanging paper he had been staring at for what seemed like an eternity. "Come in," he said with little enthusiasm behind the words.

The heavy mahogany door slowly opened to reveal the research director himself with a broad grin spread across his face. "Here," was the only word spoken as he laid the small spiral bound papers in front of his boss. Trunks looked at the pamphlet as the director backed out of the office unnoticed. It was time for a break.

Trunks smiled. It was great news for everyone. The research would be able to move forward and actually be set into motion. This meant everyone could finally have a break. Trunks stood up out of his over-sized leather chair, stretched his stiffened back. Letting his playful personality take control, he leaped out of the office window. The cool breeze whipped through his shoulder length lavender hair and felt refreshing on his face. He took a deep breath letting the cold saturate deep into his veins and proceeded to fly faster and with more enthusiasm. It was still early, all things considered, only 8pm, and if he knew his colleague she would still be awake and anxiously moving about her home. She would be just as excited as he was about the black lettering printed on the white paper.

Trunks landed softly outside her door and peered up at the window on the top floor. Just as he suspected, her bedroom light was on. Evidently he knew her better than he liked to admit sometimes. He knocked on the wooden door and waited for the sound of her footsteps to descend the stairs. Nothing. He knocked again, this time louder and with more vigor. Still nothing. He pulled the metallic phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. From her doorstep he could hear the steady ring, but no one picked up. There was a soft clatter and the line started beeping indicating that the phone cord had been pulled out.

A look of worry crossed Trunks' previously calm features. This was so unlike her, but it was also unusual to think that she might be in danger. But, the facts were clear, he could not just ignore them when they stared straight at him. Someone was up there and even though he knew, knew very well, that Pan could take care of her own, he still had a nagging feeling that was hitting him square in the chest. Pushing aside all of his doubts and going on instinct alone, he turned the knob on the door, surprised to find it open and stepped into her familiar home.

She had been concentrating far too intensely on the object her fingers contained and how it pressed between her legs to pay any attention to the knocks at the door. Whoever it was would eventually go away once they realized she was not going to come down to greet them. Nevertheless to her dismay, the phone started ringing which created an irritating nuisance that only formed a restraint to the pleasure she was seeking. She ripped the phone from the wall with brute force. It could be replaced tomorrow.

Her hand found its way back on to her breast and worked more diligently on herself as she arched her back into the sensation her hands drew from her body, straining so much more than she had been earlier.

Trunks quietly ascended the stairs of Pan's home. It was so unlike her to leave her front door unlocked, but she had been working so hard it wasn't completely unfathomable to think that she had simply forgotten to do so on her way in. Relief flushed over his body when he heard her breathing emanating from her bedroom. She was okay. The smile had once again plastered itself onto his face has he reached the top and turned to his left facing her room. She left the door open and almost as suddenly as the relief had found its way to his body so did a burning blush that encased his entire being.

She was there in front of him, displayed in all of her beautiful glory pleasuring herself. He could almost hear her purr. His eyes fixated on her partially opened mouth where he could practically see the short gasps of air escaping between her glossy lips. The moved down further grazing across her hardened nipples and the fingers that expertly pinched them ever so roughly between them. Still further his eyes moved over her body to land on the hand that was moving rhythmically between her thighs and the soft buzz resounding from the area. His body was frozen, he couldn't find the motivation to move or look away. Trunks stood in her doorway making love to her precious flesh with his eyes.

She knew he was there. She knew the moment he reached the stairs. Even so, she did not care. If he wanted to watch he could watch. She wasn't ashamed of what her body craved; maybe, just maybe, his voyeurism would work to her advantage.

She let him watch, felt the chill that ran up her spine as she could feel his eyes upon her body, praising her, not able to break contact and at the same time confused as to what his next course of action should be. He had always been that kind of person, one of the most eligible bachelors this side of the galaxy yet still very innocent and bashful when it came to the female form laid before him. He had never been the type guy that moved from woman to woman with utter ease. He entered into relationships slowly and took his time.

"Are you just going to watch or are you going to help me?" Pan breathed out shakily as she groaned softly in his direction.

Trunks feet would not obey the order to move, his mind still wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this. He had never had the opportunity to be placed into a scenario such as the one that lay before him. A knot hitched high in his throat when she turned her heated gaze upon his blushing face and opened her mouth, "get over here now." The burning desire that rested within those dark eyes could have torched him to the soul.

His body moved without his consent, only answering to her demands now, as he covered the distance between them and gently laid his body next to hers. "Touch me," she moaned lightly in his ear as she licked a hot trail along the lobe. Again he complied with her wishes. Trunks was nothing but a mere puppet attached to the strings Pan had wrapped around her fingers.

The rough, tanned skin of his hand contrasted heavily with the soft, creamy skin of her neck as he tenderly kissed her sending a new bolt of sensation coursing through her veins. It felt as if an electric shock of pleasure had been shot through her and traveled all the way down to her curling toes. That same hand moved over her chest and rest upon the breast that was unoccupied by her left hand. He brought his lips closer to the pert nipple and tested the waters of her pleasure by slowly licking the soft bud and then blowing on it causing it to stiffen even more. Pan moaned and pushed her tingling breast closer to his soothing lips, encouraging him to go further.

At this moment in time he would gladly fulfill any desire she had of him and in accordance to doing so he nibbled and sucked at the bud before his mouth and used his free hand to join the one she had firmly placed between her satiny thighs. Her body convulsed with the simple stimulation of his coaxing hand. This was what she had been seeking all along. His touch would be enough to soothe her craving, but he needed to go further. She needed him to give her more.

His hand found hers and the blush returned to his face when he realized what she had been using to arouse herself. However, no matter if he had second guessed his actions, it was too late to back out now. He bit at her nipple, pulling the pliable nub between his teeth as he dipped a finger slowly inside of her and felt the wetness seeping on to them. Slowly, with determination, he added another finger and began a rhythm syncing in time with her gyrating hips. A sensuous smirk crossed her fair features and her moaning rang louder in his ears. He lapped at her breast with feverishly knowing that it was him that was controlling her writhing body.

Trunks kissed his way down her body while still keeping pace with his fingers - steadily pumping in and out of her - drawing moans and gasps to free themselves of her mouth. The wet fire burned from her breast all the way to her lower abdomen. He stopped the assault of his lips when he reached the opening that his fingers where working; pulsating harder with each of her gasps. He threw her little toy to the side and breathed slowly, he wanted to be sure he gave her body the release it desired from him.

"What are you waiting for," she growled growing impatient and restless the longer he made her wait. He had teased her almost to the brink of insanity. It was slow, tumultuous torture yet she would have to endure if she ever wanted to climax.

"I'm glad you're not my boss," he spoke as a low throaty chuckle bellowed from deep within him. Pan only peered down toward him with those same lust filled eyes that had drawn him in earlier, "but I am." With that being said she buried her hands into his silky locks and pushed his face closer to that small nerve filled bundle buried deep within her.

Her body nearly lifted off of the bed when the texture of his coarse, wet tongue made first contact with her clitoris. It felt utterly and wholly amazing. He pushed his fingers into her harder and deeper as her hips began to buck, laying praise and begging him for more. Her hands pulled at his hair sharply, and her breaths hastened. His tongue was a magnificent piece of equipment playing her like a finely tuned instrument. He licked her slowly and fiercely. He swirled it around her sensitive area and moved faster as she drew closer to her pinnacle.

Trunks concentrated on her completely as he felt her body begin to shake and wither beneath his ministrations. He pushed deeper and faster as she erupted in pure ecstasy. She was close, so close; the edge was rushing before her. With one final push she came hard into his mouth as he pressed her hips into the bed, but never once taking his eyes away from her.

Pan smiled as he withdrew himself from her womanhood. The intense haze that had seemed to plague her body was no longer there. She could hear Trunks make his way into her bathroom to wash up as she tangled herself further into her sheets and fell into a deep, peaceful state of nirvana.

Morning came far too early; the sun screamed to her eyes as bright beams slipped through the blinds. The alarm rang violently in her ear signaling that it was time to get moving. She turned her body to face the clock and swung her hand over to his the snooze button. She slowly sat up when she noticed a note placed carefully on top and read the perfect script handwriting:

'_My Turn.'_


End file.
